Overboard
by quintessenceofstars
Summary: Addison and Mark plus One. Sequel to Where you lead and By the way, I love you but not necessary to undersand the story. Again...simple drabblyfluff.


AN: So this has become some sort of sequel thingy...all three stories (By the way I love you, Where you lead and Overboard) are related but in random order and I plan on continuing to post them in random order – it's easier ;) So the story sequence is: 1. Where you Lead, 2. By the way, I love you. And 3. Overboard. I will update the list as I go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's, private practice or the characters.

Rating: K+

Summary: Mark and Addison + one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Overboard

_I could write my name by the age of three_

_and__ I don't need anyone to cut my meat for me._

_I'm a big girl now, see my big girl shoes._

_It'll take more than just a breeze to make me_

_Fall over, fall over, __fall__ overboard, overboard._

_- Ingrid __Michaelson_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Amelia!" Addison exclaimed in exasperation.

The two year old turned and blinked at her with wide, blue, innocent eyes. Bright red curls framed her face and a hint of a smile played at her lips.

"What Mama?" She asked playfully.

"Sit still!" Addison couldn't help but laugh through her mouthful of hairclips as the wiggly girl turned herself around obediently and folded her hands in her lap. That lasted about ten seconds.

Addison hastily tugged a brush through her daughter's hair as she scrambled to get off the chair. She managed to fix a decent ponytail at the back of her head before she hopped down and ran out of the room.

Addison sighed and shook her head, smiling as she put the remaining hair products away, the young girl had an attention span like her father. She let Amelia have a few minutes before calling her back to get dressed.

The little girl ran into the room and wrapped her pudgy arms around Addison's knees. Addison looked down and raised an eyebrow,

"Yes?..."

"I love you!" The little girl squealed, pressing her face into the folds of Addison's slacks.

Addison grinned and scooped the little girl up, tickling her sides and rubbing her nose against her daughter's tiny one, "I Love you too Amelia."

Her daughter wriggled out of her grasp again and ran to the dresser, tugging out clothes. Addison winced as she pulled out a green striped top, purple polka dot pants and a princess crown. In addition to her father's attention span her daughter had his fashion sense. She convinced the reluctant girl to switch into a small denim skirt with a light purple top but she couldn't make her lose the crown. She chuckled as she strapped her princess into the car seat and passed her a container of Cheerios and her favourite stuffed elephant.

"Mummy?" The little girl chirped as Addison pulled out of the driveway.

"What is it Mia?"

"We going to get Daddy?"

Addison smiled, "Yes we are."

"At hospital?"

"Yep."

Addison saw the little girl's smile and rolled her eyes, the last thing they needed was another surgeon in the family. As she pulled up in her parking spot she opened the car door and helped Amelia out of the backseat.

As they walked into the hospital she scooped the indignant girl up, ignoring her protests, if she was going into the hospital Addison wasnt going to let her get in the way.

"Wheres Daddy?"

"Well find him?" Addison promised.

Addison shifted her daughter's weight on her hip and made her way up to plastics. Sure enough, she found Mark leaning against the nurses station, poring over a file. She strode over to him and planted a kiss on his jawbone,

"Anything interesting?"

He looked up and smiled, "Nope, just finished skin grafts for a burn victim."

"Hear that?" Addison asked Amelia, a mock impressed expression on her face, "Burn victim, pretty sweet."

Amelia nodded solemnly and looked up at Mark, "Pretty sweet."

Mark laughed loudly and reached out to take the now giggling Amelia. He squeezed her tightly and asked,

"How're my favourite girls?"

"Great!" his daughter chimed in.

He kissed the tip of her nose before kissing Addison firmly on the lips and slipping his arm around her shoulders,

"And my other girl?"

"I'm fine Mark." She said, a smile glinting in her eyes.

He reached out for her left hand and fingered the white gold band with the diamond in the center, "Ready to go?"

She nodded and he squeezed her hand tightly, running his finger over the warm band, "Happy Anniversary."

She looked up and kissed his cheek again, murmuring, "The first of many."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Fin_


End file.
